1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wash basin device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable wash basin device which includes a sink for receiving fresh water for permitting a user thereof to wash therein.
2. Background Information
Many homes have more occupants than bathrooms and, especially with children, there would be a benefit to having a portable personal sink for each child for personal use at the child's dresser or private room. Having the provision to brush teeth anywhere can be an incentive to improve dental health habits. Such is the case particularly if the device has a connection to the child's interest such as cartoon character features.
Also, when camping in remote areas, washing facilities with running water are often few and far between. Accordingly, the present invention provides a compact and portable washing facility that permits the user thereof to wash therein. Also, the present invention provides a sink that can be filled with fresh water for cleaning the user's teeth. Furthermore, the present invention provides a device in which waste water from the washing procedure can be stored for later disposal thereof.
While recreational vehicles and campers are fitted with sinks and pumps for supplying fresh water for washing, campers with tents do not have such plumbing facilities and must rely on the provision of such washing facilities at recognized campsites. However, in wilderness regions and remote camping grounds, such washrooms are often not provided.
Furthermore, many people could be persuaded to keep better dental hygiene if they had a way to brush effectively anywhere including in the office, on the road and at the job site.
A variation of the present invention is directed at the working person who wants a way to brush after a noon meal without having to find a bathroom. The apparatus, according to the present invention allows the ability to brush anywhere and at any time.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a portable wash basin device that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a portable wash basin device that enables the user thereof to wash and to attend to personal hygiene such as brushing teeth.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.